Phoenix and the Moon
by KeaJade
Summary: After their battle with the Majestics, the Bladebreakers head to Athens in search of a phantom. (repost cause something screwed it up)


             This chapter is dedicated to Linandgourry, because if she didn't keep pushing me to write this, I never would have.

            Disclaimer:  I do not have the luck of owning Beyblade.  But if I did…….let's just say Kai would never be seen because he'd be too busy in a closet ;-)

Phoenix and the Moon 

****

Chapter 1

It was the day after their battle with the Majestics.  The Bladebreakers were headed toward the closest train station, on their way to the Russian tournament.  Oliver walked with them, to see them off.  As they were standing on the platform, Oliver said, "You guys should stop in Athens on the way to Russia."  

            "Athens, what's in Athens?"  Max asked him.

            "Did you ever hear the tale of the Phantom Beyblader of Greece?"  The boys shook their heads.  None of them have ever heard about this.  "Then just trust me on this one.  It might interest you."  Then Oliver left.  

            The boys boarded the train, sitting in a rather empty car.  Then they fell asleep, except for Kenny who was typing away.  An hour later Max suddenly awoke.  "What to you think Oliver meant by the phantom 'blader in Greece?".  It was going though his head as he slept and he wanted to know.  They rest of the boys woke up when they heard Max.

"I was just looking up information on it."  Kenny told them.

"Yeah, and it's all rather interesting in my opinion."  Dizzi added.  "according to this, the phantom appears at the Parthenon in Greece only on  nights with a full moon, at midnight.  It only challenges the best, and no one has been able to beat it yet."

"I wanna go."  Tyson said.  "When's the next full moon?"

"Two days from now."  Kenny said not looking up from the laptop he had open on the seat next to him.

"Let's make a stop there first and then we can head for Russia."

"But Tyson, what about the tournament?"

"Don't worry, Chief, we'll get there in plenty of time."  Tyson responded.  Max and Rei agreed.

"Well…. What about you Kai?"

"I don't care."

The train stopped in Athens, where they got off.  The first thing they did was check into a hotel, and stayed there for the night.  The next day they went to go check out the Parthenon.

"This place is so cool."  Kenny commented

"Yeah.  I can't wait for this battle!"  Tyson added, running around in circles he was so excited.

"Give it a rest Tyson, the battle isn't even until tonight."  Rei told him, sitting down with his back to one of the pillars.  Kai was standing in his usual position, leaning against another of the pillars.

"Hey Tyson," Max said.  "Why don't we battle each other here.  It'll help you practice."

"Sure!"

They had just started when a security guard came over to them.  "You boys stop that right now."

"What's wrong sir?"  Rei asked, getting up from the ground.

"Don't you kids know that Beyblading is illegal in the city of Athens?"

"What are you talking about?"  Tyson burst out.

"Watch the attitude boy, you heard me the first time.  Now all of you leave, I don't want to see you around here again."  He stared as the boys started walking back to their hotel.

"This sucks.  How am I supposed to beat this phantom tonight?"  Tyson said as he flopped down onto the bed.

"I guess we will just have to give up and go to Russia."  Kenny told them as Kai scoffed.  "Well, do you have a better idea?"

"We sneak in.  Simple as that."

(a few hours later)

"Quiet Tyson, the guard is right there."  Max whispered.

"We're gonna be late.  There's only 2 minutes till midnight." Tyson whined

Just then the full moon cleared the horizon, and the guard fell into a deep sleep.  The boys came out of the shadows they were hiding in and looked at the guard, confused.  Suddenly a beam of silver light appeared right in front of them.  Then a figure appeared in the center, seeing to be made of the moonbeam itself.  A voice rang through their heads.

"I am Astra, champion Beyblader.  Who has come to challenge me tonight?"  The figure then stepped out of the moonlight, coming into view of the boys.

"The Phantom Beyblader's a girl?!?"  Tyson blurted out.

"What's a matter Tyson, were you expecting Zeus?"  Astra said.  She had shoulder length dark brown hair, an olive complexion and was wearing a white toga dress and lace up sandals.

"H…How do you know my name?"  

            "I know all your names, and I know you are the Bladebreakers."

            "How do you know all this?"  Rei asked her.

            "I know about all the serious 'bladers.  I only materialize once a month, sometimes twice.  I gotta find something to do during the other 27 days.  So I started watching all the battles.  No one can see my if it's not a full moon, so they don't notice me.  I've learned a lot.  I also know which one of you is the strongest, and that is the one I want to battle."

            "Then let's get one with it!"  Tyson said.  "I am so ready to take you on."

            "No Tyson.  It is not you I wish to battle.  You aren't the strongest on this team, is he Kai?"  She glanced over to the boy still standing in the shadows. 

Review or you get no more chapters.  Boy, am I evil.  


End file.
